Red-Yellow-Blue Alliance
The Red-Yellow-Blue Alliance was an alliance from ''Endurance, ''consisting of the Red, Yellow, and Blue Teams. Alliance History Initially, Red and Yellow were an alliance, because Sabrina and Ashley were best friends. They also joined up with the Gray Team, while the Blue Team was part of the Brotherhood. However, after its breakup, Blue joined the alliance, which was affirmed after Gray's elimination in Knotted Up. According to most of the other contestants, Yellow and Blue controlled the alliance, while Red was carried by Ashley's friendship with Sabrina. And from Plant the Flag to Eruption, each of the three teams won at least won mission. However, in Waterlogged, Ashley thought of ways to send Blue home, because they were the strongest team. Their main rivals were the Green and Orange Teams, who mostly targeted the Blue Team because they betrayed the two teams and wanted revenge for it. However, they also targeted Yellow, because they were the next strongest team and Sabrina was manipulating Aaron to stay in the game, using his crush on her to do so. The alliance weakened in House of Cards, when Aaron and Sabrina broke ties and Sabrina was plotting to get rid of Ashley This alliance was further in jeopardy when Green won the mission, and gave Blue the Samadhi in retaliation. By the end of the episode, Sabrina decided her friendship with Ashley was more important and decided not to target her. However, in Dial In, Blue won and sent Yellow, along with Green, to the Temple of Fate, now knowing that Yellow could possibly beat them. This devastated Sabrina, and she, along with Lana, insulted Jonna to make her feel bad. But Yellow came back, securing the entire alliance into the final three. There, it lasted until Leap of Fate, when Red and Yellow went up to Temple and the Red Team was eliminated. The Blue and Yellow Teams then faced off in the season finale, where Blue ended up winning Endurance. Trivia *Only alliance where there's also a rivalry, as the Blue and Yellow Teams fought to be the best team on the island and Ashley wanted Blue to leave. *Possibly the strongest alliance in Endurance history, because they had near-complete control of the game and won every single mission of the season save for House of Cards. They also had its alliance intact to the final three, and had a member of their alliance win it all. **The alliance is also notable for being composed of the primary colors, and thus (symbolically), became the primary teams of Endurance. ***They were also the only teams to be created according to Jonna's list, along with Max and Jenna on the Gray Team. *While Red, Yellow, and Blue were successful on E1, all three colors were consecutively eliminated on ''Endurance 2: ''first Red in Rollerball, then Blue in On the Ropes, and finally Yellow in Cherry Picker. *This is the only time Yellow made it to the final two. *Following the first season, these often proved to be colors in conflict with each other. E2 some Yellow on the pro-brown camp, red on anti-brown and blue split (one supporter, against). E3 saw Red and Yellow in opposing alliances while Blue was allied with no one. E4 saw Red and Yellow target Blue. E5 saw Blue and Yellow as allies but faced opposition from Red. E6 saw no alliance between Red, Yellow and Blue (though Yellow did give Red their piece and neither Red and Blue sent each other to temple when they had the chance). Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 Alliances